Second Storm
by retrostalgic
Summary: IF Ned was a little bit less honorable.


NED

NED sat alone in his bedroom, still wondering why Jon Arryn, his childhood mentor, took so much interest in The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Nonetheless, Ned did not have enough time to both unravel Jon Arryn's death and ease out the tension between the Starks and the Lannisters. Uneasy about the edgy situation, he quickly called in Sansa and Arya. From a distant location, a strident argument came closer and closer to Ned's bedroom.

"…but Joffrey is such jerk!" Arya exclaimed to Sansa.

Angered Sansa snapped back at Arya, "You dare not say that to my lovely prince! He is the most lovely gentleman I have seen in years. Years only full of love and beauty awaits ahead of Prince Joffrey and me."

Arya, seeming disturbed by the phrase 'most lovely gentleman,' disapprovingly asked Sansa "Oh yeah? Do you not remember who killed the farm boy and Lady?"

"I do remember, but…"

Ned swiftly intervened the conversation. "Now, now, my ladies. It is urgent for you two to return to Winterfell. Matters here in Kingslanding is…"

Before Ned could even finish, both Sansa and Arya shouted out, "No way!"

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to marry my prince!"

"But what about my "dancing" lessons dad?"

Perplexed by the sudden rush of question and stubbornness, Ned found ways to satisfy both Sansa and Arya. "We will return to Kingslanding one day my dear. We can take Syrio Forel with us to Winterfell Arya. Now, will you two please start packing up?"

"But father, I finally met my love! My other half of life! Joffrey is NOTHING like his father. He is a lion, not a drunk old stag! He will one day father children of golden hair." Sansa, whining about the fact that she has to leave, cried.

Rekindling his memory about The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, Ned quickly looked through the House of Baratheon. He gasped at the records. The line of House Baratheon never had a single individual with golden hair. All of them were pitch black. With this sudden realization, Ned quickly matched the puzzle.

'It was the Lannisters all along. They poisoned Lord Arryn because he figured out the children of Robert were born of incest among Cersei and the Kingslayer. Such dishonorable people!'

Suddenly, Yoren, a servant of House Stark entered the bedroom in a hurried manner.

"My lord! King Robert has come back from the boar hunt, but he is mortally wounded. He does not have much time left. He needs you to listen and write down his will."

Ned could not think anything at that moment. The next thing he realized was he was running towards King Robert's bedroom, where the old stag awaits his death.

'This is not happening. I finally find out the whole scheme hidden behind the black smokes of the Lannisters, and you are my only friend who can help me fix this. Please… Please hang in there my friend.'

Ned opened the door to King Robert's bedroom. Far inside the room lay King Robert with grotesque wounds, mostly on his chest and stomach.

King Robert, noticing Ned's appearance, slowly turned his head towards Ned and laughed, "Hahaha, my friend Ned (coughing). (looking at his ragged stomach and chest) Now I can't even hunt simple boars. HA! I miss the old days… Fighting the bloody Targaryens, smashing through our enemy's heads… God Dammit Ned, do not be so sad. I don't have much time left. Bring a scroll and pen."

Robert coughed even more strongly. Ned, worried and agitated about this situation, gently opened his lips.

"Robert, there is something you need to know. Your children—Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen, your blood does not run in theirs. They are children born of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister. You can not name Joffrey the next King."

Robert laughed and glanced at Ned. Yet, Ned's stern and serious face told Robert that Ned was telling the truth. Besides, Ned was not the type to lie to gain power.

"Seven hells, Ned. That changes every goddamn thing! I never liked the Lannisters. Their arrogance reeks 10 miles away."

"I say we summon Stannis, your brother, to claim the iron throne."

"No, Ned. I name you the next king. You will rule better than I have," exclaimed Robert, coughing blood.

Before Ned could even decline, Robert coughed out his final blood and closed his eyes. Ned thought to name him the next King was totally outrageous. Normally, Ned would confront Cersei and firmly, but respectfully ask the Lannisters to leave Kingslanding. However, Ned instinctively knew such matter holds extreme significance in time. He quickly wrote to Stannis, the next rightful King, to promptly come to Kingslanding and claim the iron throne. Frustrated and uncertain what to do next, Ned remembered that Renly Baratheon, Robert's younger brother, was currently at Kingslanding.

Ned swiftly and covertly went to Renly's bedroom to discuss this matter.

"Renly, King Robert just passed away."

"What? How? What…"

Ned quickly intervened before Renly could finish asking, "And all of Robert's children are not his heir. All of them are born of incest between Cersei and the Kingslayer."

"In Seven Hells!" replied Renly.

"The next rightful heir to the Iron Throne is Stannis. I have sent a raven to the Storm's End to summon Stannis to the Capitol."

"Wh.. What do we do of the Lannisters?"

"That is the next question to solve. The Lannisters have their own guards all over the palace."

"I can recruit some of the city soldiers. We take them out in surprise."

"Are you serious Renly? Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms would point at us as if we're dishonorable men and traitors!"

"But we do not have any other options, Ned. You have to face the reality. Your honor and pride will one day kill you if not now!"

"… we take captive of the Lannisters tomorrow dawn. No mistakes or else our heads will be on spikes."

"Understood."

Ned returned to his bedroom with a shadow cast on his face. He was under pain, agony, and stress. If he is to fail, the consequences would be disastrous. Sansa, Arya, and Cat's heads would all be on spikes. That's not the worse. The Lannister-men would step and ruin the North. Ned had a fair amount of trust with Rob, but he was too young to gather the difficult northern men. Winterfell would fall into the hands of Tywin. Ned breathed out a long and enervated sigh. A sudden knock on the door surprised Ned. A familiar voice came through.

"May I enter, Eddard?" Little Finger inquired cautiously.

Ned squinted at Little Finger. He hated Little Finger so much, as Petry Baelish was a man who perfectly hides his desire and intentions. No one knew what he was up to.

"What brings you here Lord Baelish?"

"My birds have brought me significant intel on your information. King Robert is dead, and no true heir is in the Capitol. We can take advantage of this situation. How about…"

"Enough Little Finger! I've already sent a raven to summon Stannis as the next legitimate King of the Seven Kingdoms."

"And how will you control the Lannisters until then? I'm sure I can be a great help to you taking over."

"I already have Renly recruiting soldiers within the city. And, I cannot trust you. This time, Cat isn't here to vouch for you either. You stay out of this whole thing before I decapitate you."

"Woah. No need to be so sour Ned. Imagine all the power you can have if you take the iron throne for yourself? You…"

Annoyed at Little Finger's dishonest motive, Ned exploded out, threatening Little Finger with a short dagger placed near Little Finger's throat, "SHUT UP YOU DISHONORABLE PRICK! I will not hear any more of your cunning words. Leave Kingslanding and never return. This is the last mercy I can show you as Cat's childhood friend."

Petyr's face turned pale, as white as fresh snow. He stumbled as he ran out of Ned's bedroom. Ned could not fall asleep. His eyes were kept wide open throughout the whole night, and dawn approached. Ned met Renly and his group of soldiers when it was pitch black. Ned did not have to say anything. He just nodded his head to Renly and with a flick of hands, soldiers stormed into bedrooms where the Lannisters stayed. Moments later, Ned could hear a man and a woman shouting and screaming at the soldiers. Soldiers dragged Cersei, Jaime, and Joffrey and had the knees of the prisoners down on the ground in front of Ned.

"HOW DARE you plot a treason, Ned! The Seven Gods and Robert will punish you for this!" Cersei screamed.

"The Seven Gods will take incest as a more heinous sin than me making endeavors to bring the rightful heir to take the iron throne, Cersei."

Cersei soon panicked of the fact that Ned had figured out. She did not say anything, or, she could not say anything as it was the truth.

"Is.. is this true mother? Uncle Jaime is my father?" Joffrey asked in a trembling tone. Traumatized by the fact that he was never to be king, Joffrey fainted.

"So.. you found out Ned. I assume you summoned Stannis to the Capitol to take the iron throne?" inquired Jaime, the Kingslayer.

"Yes. The moment our eyes met when you acquired the title of "Kingslayer," I knew this day would come, you sick being."

Realizing they had no outs from Ned and Renly's forces, Jaime shook his head.

"Take them to the Red Keep," Ned ordered Renly's men.

The sun was rising, but dark clouds hid the sun from being seen. Rain started to precipitate, and it was evident that a storm was also coming.


End file.
